Fayth/Dialogue
The following dialogue is between the fayth, Yuna, and Tidus when their temples are revisited after deciding to face Yu Yevon directly. The scenes can be viewed after Yunalesca's defeat by visiting the Chamber of the Fayth in each temple. By understanding this dialogue, it is easier to understand how and why Tidus is able to return to Spira in the ending of Final Fantasy X and in the good and perfect endings of Final Fantasy X-2. Bevelle Temple - Bahamut :At Highbridge in Bevelle the Team had just talked to Mika. :Mika vanishes with several pyreflies. :Wakka: "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!" :Shelinda appears on-screen. :Shelinda leaves. Tidus turns and sees Bahamut's fayth floating there; Yuna can see it as well. :Tidus: "It's you." :"Come, to my room." :Yuna: "Okay." :It vanishes. :Scene change: Bevelle's Chamber of the Fayth. The fayth is floating. Tidus and Yuna are there. :Fayth: "Hello." :Yuna: "I must thank you for the aeon." :Tidus: "So, what's up?" :Fayth: "So, have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" :Tidus: "Well..." Pick between "I think so." or "Not yet." If the player picks "Not yet," it's an infinite loop, so the player must pick "I think so." eventually. "Fayth: "Well?" Pick between "The Hymn of the Fayth!", "Defeat Yu Yevon!" or "No idea...". Player picks "Defeat Yu Yevon!" :"Tidus: "We fight Yu Yevon." :Fayth: "Yes..." :"If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end." :"Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?" :Tidus: "He's what makes Sin come back!" :Yuna: "Sin is his armor. It protects him." :Fayth: "Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago." :"He was peerless." :"Yet now he lives for one purpose: only to summon." :"He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams." :"But... maybe not forever." Tidus: "Yeah, that's right. Because we're ending it." :Fayth: "Yes." :"Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live." :"Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon." :"He will transform it into a new Sin." :Yuna: "Yu Yevon merges with the aeon..." :Fayth: "Then, protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning." :Tidus: "For eternity... huh?" :Fayth: "But you know, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?" :Tidus: "Uh-huh." :Fayth: "Yu Yevon lives inside Sin." :"Yuna, listen." :"When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you." :"Promise me you'll summon us." :"I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough." :"Please, call us." :"Promise?" :Yuna: "Yes." :Fayth: "But, you know..." :looks at Tidus :"When it is all over..." :"We will wake, and our dream will end." :"Our dream will vanish." :Tidus: "Yeah." :"You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?" :Fayth: "I'm sorry." :Tidus: "I'm grateful." :The fayth vanishes. Besaid Temple - Valefor :The group approaches the fayth. An image of Valefor appears, then disappears, and a girl with pigtails appears in its place. :"Sin is cursed. Sin prays. It curses its form, it prays for dissolution." :"Sin sees dreams of its own destruction. Sin is looking at us." :"We live in a fading echo of time left us by the destroyer." :"Free him from Yu Yevon. Free him -- the fayth that has become Sin." Kilika Temple - Ifrit :The group approaches the fayth. An image of Ifrit appears, then disappears. A man, who appears to be a Crusader, jumps down, turns and looks at the group. :"Sin swam in the sea near Zanarkand. Perhaps the waking dream eased its suffering." :"Your father touched Sin and became real that night, foundering in the seas of Spira." :"How sad now, that he is caught in the tragic spiral. He is Sin. He is lost." Djose Temple - Ixion :The group approaches the fayth. An image of Ixion appears, then disappears. A plain-faced man appears, squatting. He stands up, and turns around. :"For a long time, we had forgotten how to go forward." :"You reminded us we must go forward." :"Yes, we must run." :"Let us go, you who share our dreaming." :"Come, and we will run till the dream's end." Macalania Temple - Shiva :The group approaches the fayth. An image of Shiva appears, then disappears. A woman in robes stands up, and turns around to face the group. :"Should the dreaming end, you too will disappear--Fade into Spira's sea, Spira's sky." :"But do not weep, nor rise in anger." :"Even we were once human. That is why we must dream." :"Let us summon a sea in a new dream world." :"A new sea for you to swim." Cavern of the Stolen Fayth - Yojimbo :Yojimbo resides deep within the cavern, his fayth—a masked man—and a dog. :"You are a fading dream, but one touched by reality." :"Spira will not forget its reality, nor the one who saved it." :"Run, dream, run on." :"Pass beyond the waking and walk into daylight." Baaj Temple - Anima :Yuna prays in the Chamber of he Fayth. The ghostly image of the fayth appears: Seymour's mother. :Yuna: "You are Maester Seymour's mother." :Seymour's Mother: "So you know. Yet still you seek my aid?" :"My son... Do you not hate him?" :Yuna is silent. :Seymour's Mother: "It is all right." :"He is the one who sowed the seeds of hatred. He is to blame." :An image of the young Seymour sitting and crying displays. :"But I am at fault for letting him become what he was." :Scene change. A slightly older Seymour stands in a room with several bouquets of flowers. :"He was always alone--half Guado, half man." :"I wanted to give him the strength to live by himself." :"And so I became a fayth." :"But..." :"Because I let him taste power, he began to thirst for more." :"He was not satisfied with my aeon. He wanted more. More power." :Tidus: "And he found Sin." :Seymour's Mother: "Yes." :"Come, summoner. I will bestow you with my power:" :An image of Anima appears briefly, then disappears. :"The Dark Aeon, Anima." :"Destroy Sin, and my son's obsession with it." :"Though it is small recompense for what I did to him." Remiem Temple - Magus Sisters :In the Chamber of Fayth the three fayth girls appear. :The Magus Sisters: "Why could we not see to stop the dreaming?" :"Why did we stay on Spira?" :"We had forgotten for so long." :"We had forgotten to move forward." :"We had forgotten to change." Category:Final Fantasy X